Actes manqués
by Arielmine
Summary: Et si Castiel n'était pas revenu au bout de quelques jours ? S'il n'avait été ramené du Néant que des mois après ? [Spoilers saison 13]


**Bonsoir tout le monde. Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai lu un post sur Tumblr et cette idée de fic refusait de me quitter depuis... J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Spoilers: Saison 13**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: T**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Actes manqués**

Dean n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour, mais la douleur… La douleur n'avait pas disparu. Elle allait même en empirant.

Le rendant fou.

Détruisant ses barrières une à une.

Réduisant son cœur à néant…

Sans lui, il se perdait.

Sans lui, il se désagrégeait.

Sans lui, il…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il avait essayé pourtant.

Il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces. Engagé à corps perdu dans la chasse. Avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer les images perfides qui rongeaient son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir.

Il était fatigué.

Le trou béant qu'il avait dans la poitrine ne cessait de croître, de l'envahir, de l'engloutir. Il ne ressentait plus… Que du vide.

Les flammes d'un bûcher funéraire dansèrent devant lui et il ferma les yeux.

Qu'importe qu'il se porte volontaire pour passer dans le voile pour discuter avec des fantômes…

Qu'importe que Billy décide de le rappeler à elle…

Qu'importe sa mort…

Depuis que lui avait disparu, il ne se sentait plus vivant, de toute façon.

Une part de lui avait brûlé en même temps que ses ailes.

Une part de lui s'était éteinte en même que la lumière dans ses yeux bleus.

Une part de lui avait hurlé de souffrance alors que la lame le transperçait.

Il ne put retenir un cri de rage et se leva de son lit, frappant de ses poings le mur de sa chambre. Il frappa, frappa, frappa jusqu'à en avoir les jointures en sang. Mais cela ne l'apaisa pas. Rien ne le pourrait. Il renversa sa table de chevet, fracassa sa lampe, jeta à terre ses armes… Son cœur hurlait. Hurlait à lui en déchirer la gorge.

Il s'effondra au sol, parmi les débris de verre, ses mains serrées convulsivement autour de sa tête.

Etre ici était insupportable.

Etre loin de lui était insoutenable.

Etre _définitivement séparé_ _de lui_ était une souffrance intolérable.

Et il se souvint avec amertume qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, la perte des personnes qu'il aimait n'était pas aussi atroce.

Parce qu'il avait Sam.

Parce qu'il l'avait, _lui_.

Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus, maintenant qu'il était…

Il avait pensé que la présence de Sam suffirait.

Elle avait toujours suffi.

Mais, il devait être honnête, désormais, elle ne suffisait plus…

Parce que son monde n'était plus réduit à deux. Son monde était passé à trois. Avec lui à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et le perdre…

Le perdre, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Et Sam le voyait.

Evidemment que Sam le voyait. Il voyait toujours tout. Et son petit frère faisait tout pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Mais il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre le courant. Et la noyade était une alternative qui lui apparaissait maintenant autrement plus douce que l'acidité qui consumait ses veines…

Et puis, Sam avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de l'épave qu'il était. Il avait Jack. Jack que lui-même repoussait à chaque occasion. Refusant de voir en lui autre chose que le responsable de la mort de Castiel…

Sa gorge se serra.

Bon sang que cet enfoiré d'emplumé lui manquait. Il lui manquait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais osé envisager… Et pourtant, son âme toute entière se consumait de son absence et son cœur… Son cœur cherchait sans cesse à aller le retrouver, où qu'il soit.

Parce qu'il n'était plus concevable qu'il batte sans Castiel.

Qu'il vive sans résonner avec la grâce de son ange.

Qu'il _aime_ sans l'avoir près de lui…

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Et que soulever le drap pour voir une dernière fois son visage, porter lui-même son cadavre enveloppé et enflammer son bûcher avait sonné le début de la fin pour lui.

Il ne pouvait plus… Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela.

Sa main buta contre son revolver qu'il avait fait tomber à terre dans sa colère et il s'en saisit.

Avait-il encore envie de se battre ?

Certainement pas sans lui.

A dire vrai, sans lui, il n'avait plus envie de rien.

Il caressa le métal froid du canon et croisa son propre regard.

Un regard défait et perdu.

Un regard mort.

Un bref instant, de grands yeux bleus se superposèrent aux siens et il eut envie de pleurer.

 _Cass…_

Il voulait le rejoindre. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici.

Il ôta le cran de sûreté.

Sam s'en sortirait très bien sans lui. Et il s'occuperait parfaitement de Jack.

Il posa le canon contre sa tempe.

C'était la seule façon de mettre un terme à cela. Mettre un terme à sa souffrance.

Il sourit.

Parce qu'ainsi, il serait aux côtés de Castiel.

 _Attends-moi Cass…_

La détonation creva le silence du bunker.

Et à quelques kilomètres de là, au milieu d'un champ, Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **J'espère qu'à ce stade, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. En espérant ne pas vous avoir donné envie de me tuer :)  
**

 **Je vous retrouverai certainement sur "C'est quoi le contraire de The French Mistake ?" la prochaine fois, sauf si une nouvelle idée me tombe dessus sans crier gare.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort !** **  
**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
